Just Ask or How to Shut Up a Billionaire
by Karalena Cullen
Summary: AU. Futurefic. Established Relationship. Clark is on a deadline for the Daily Planet but Lex has different plans for the evening and he won't take no for an answer.


Just Ask or How to Shut Up a Billionaire

January 22, 2015 at 6:46am

Summary: Established Relationship. FutureFic. AU. Slash. Clark has to finish his story on deadline or Perry will have his ass. But Lex is the one who wants to play with Clark's ass, and he won't take no for an answer.

Just Ask or How to Shut up a Billionaire

He sauntered into the room. His hips swinging seductively as he lithely moved towards me. It was only too obvious what was on his mind.

I shifted uncomfortably in my hard, wooden chair. I swallowed hard. "Perry will have my ass if I miss another deadline." My voice sounded as dry as my mouth suddenly felt.

"Perry doesn't own that pretty ass of yours, Clark. It belongs solely to me." His voice was a sultry purr. Dripping velvet and diamonds. My pants got tighter. He continued his stalk towards me like some exotic and dangerous jungle cat.

I was finding it difficult to remember my initial argument. I continued my protest with conviction, just on principle alone. He couldn't control me. I was my own man. "You just stay right where you are Mr. Luthor. Your charms won't work on me."

He arched a sexy, pale brow, "Oh?" The thrill of challenge danced like silver smoke behind his violet eyes. But he did pause in his stride.

"I am not an animal, nor am I your pretty little boy-toy, love slave. I am my own man. I am in full control of my person and actions." I straightened in my seat, puffing out my chest. I spoke with full conviction. Even if my words were a little breathless.

He made a wet, clicking sound with his tongue. "Is that so Mr. Kent?" He shifted his weight ever so slightly where he stood. Yet, I seemed only too hyper-aware of the sounds his clothes made as the silken fabric shifted and slid over his lean, hard body.

"That would be correct." I squeaked out. I could feel a heated bead of sweat break free of my hairline to tickle down the back of my neck.

His little, pink tongue darted out to wet his still smirking lips. "Are you really? You seem a little hot under the collar to me? I know what you're hiding under that big, hard desk over there…"

"Ha!" I choked out lamely.

He only shifted once more. This time, deliberately positioning himself in such a way that made the impressive bulge in his five thousand dollar slacks only too apparent.

My mouth watered. There was a responding throb in my own pants.

He only continued to stand there and smirk his oh so knowing smirk at me. "That looks incredibly uncomfortable, Angel. I just so happen to know the perfect remedy for your discomfort."

I attempted the glare of death.

He was unfazed. "It's simple really… just a matter of relieving the pressure for you. Of helping you to _release_ some of that… tension."

My palm twitched, itching to grasp down over my throbbing self through my pants. If only to 'relieve' some of that 'uncomfortable pressure' for myself. But I knew he would only see that as a win. I knew his game and I would not be a witness again to that self-satisfied smirk of victory!

My palm slapped to grapple down hard onto the wooden arm of the chair. "Your subtle, corny little innuendoes aren't going to work on me, Lex." I declared.

Something dangerous with a hint of amusement flickered behind his eyes. He continued to smirk that too damned sexy-as chocolate-and-dripping red cherries-smirk of his. "Oh dear. Pardon me." He hummed. That sultry voice of his buzzing like a drug through the hot, rushing blood in my veins. "I didn't mean to be so vague. Let me speak plainly of my intent…"

"Lex-" My tone was meant to be warning. Threatening. As he slowly started to stalk towards me once more. Instead, it sounded more like a desperate prayer from my lips.

"What I meant to say was-"

He was less than ten feet from me now, and I cut him off abruptly. "Lex, please!"

I could smell the spicy, soft scent of his skin. His sweat. The tangible aroma of heated musk…

I panted.

"Please… what, Clark?"

Seven feet.

My heart wasn't the only thing pounding.

He continued his sexy, verbal assault. "'Please, Lex, drop to your knees and suck my huge, throbbing cock down that tight, little throat of yours..?'"

Three feet.

A tight moan escaped my lips in response.

"'Please, Lex, stick a finger .. maybe two… in my hot, little ass and fuck it while you do that mind blowing trick with your tongue …'"

The wood splintered beneath my vice-grip on the chair.

I took in a heaving, shuddering breath. I bit down so hard on my lip that I could taste the metallic tang of blood on my tongue.

"'Please, let me grab your head and face fuck those pretty lips of yours while I come screaming your name? While I blaspheme against god and all his angels and archangels while I blow my super-load down your throat?'"

"Oooh God-!" I choked.

He dropped to his hands and knees and crawled across the hardwood floor to disappear beneath the desk.

My heart thundered out a beat. Two beats. Three. I could feel his body heat close but nothing else. "Lex?" I opened my eyes to look down at him.

He knelt just at my feet. His shining, silver-violet eyes all doe eyed and innocent. "Yes, Clark?" He batted his pale lashes for added effect.

"You win." I offered, relenting. Panting.

"I always do, Clark." He purred. His pretty, pale face still a mask beyond reproach.

"You are the master." I groaned and wiggled in my seat.

"Naturally." He consented.

"Lex- please!"

"Please, what, my angel?"

A growl rumbled deep in my chest. Every nerve in my entire body felt hot and ready to just jump right out from my invulnerable skin.

I broke utterly. "Please! Suck my cock while you finger fuck my ass. Please, let me fuck your pretty face so I can come screaming _your_ magnificent name over and over again while I spill down your tight little throat! You win! You are the master! I am nothing but your boy-toy, pretty little alien love slave from now until eternity! Just god, please fuck me!"

He batted those pretty little lashes of his again. A very faint, rosy flush hinting almost bashfully at his cheeks. He let out a soft, shuddering breath. "Well, fuck, Clark. All you had to do was ask baby."

"LEX!" I half screamed, half groaned.

He smirked his little smirk as his fingers danced out to free my beyond raging, entrapped hard-on. "Such a little whore Clark! I haven't even touched you yet…"

"Oh just shut up already you pompous, manipulative, self-servi-Aaah! God, yes! Lex, I love you!"

The only reply was a soft hum and very wet slurping sound.

~ The End


End file.
